lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Naomi Dorrit
| Last= | Flashback1= | Name=Naomi Dorrit | Age=Desconhecida | Place=Manchester, Inglaterra | Status=Morta | DOD=21 de Dezembro de 2004 | Profession=Líder de um Time Científico, Kahana | ReasonIsl=Procurando por Ben | Actor=Marsha Thomason }} Naomi Dorrit era uma contratada de Matthew Abaddon a mando de Charles Widmore para encontrar Benjamin Linus. Ela era a líder do Time Científico. Inicialmente, Naomi mentiu, dizendo que estava a procura de Desmond, e seu objetivo primordial era salvar a todos na Ilha. Porém, antes de ser descoberta, Naomi sobreviveu por sete dias na Ilha, até ser morta por Locke com uma facada. Antes da Ilha Antes do Cargueiro Em algum momento na sua vida, Naomi ganhou um bracelete, de alguém com as iniciais "R.G.". As inscrições no bracelete diziam: "N., eu sempre estarei com você. R.G.". thumb|left|250px|Naomi conversando com Matthew Abaddon. Em algum tempo no passado, Naomi foi contratada por Matthew Abaddon para uma operação especial na Ilha. Foi dito a Naomi que ela deveria proteger o grupo (Daniel, Miles, Charlotte e Frank), mas ela duvidou que seria capaz, visto que eles não tinham experiência para aquela missão. Ela acreditava que na ilha poderia haver sobreviventes do voo 815, entretanto, Abaddon assegurou que não haveria ninguém. Abaddon acreditava que ela foi muito bem treinada para a missão e a encorajou a aceitar. Naomi não se relacionou pessoalmente com seus companheiros de equipe antes da missão. Frank a descreveu como a "diretora superiora" e mencionou que eles nunca tiveram muito contato, e Miles disse que a primeira vez que ele a conheceu foi no cargueiro e que ele não a conhecia muito bem. Na verdade, Naomi encontrou-se com Miles antes, para recrutá-lo e fazê-lo entrar no time de cientistas. Ela disse que seu chefe estava seguindo o trabalho de Miles, e que os serviços dele seriam necessários. Como um teste de aptidão, ela o levou ao corpo de um homem morto e disse para Miles falar dele. Ele disse a ela que o homem estava entregando papéis a Charles Widmore quando morreu. Ela, então, lhe ofereceu 1.6 milhões de dólares para acompanhar a expedição, valor qual ele aceitou. O Cargueiro Kahana Naomi conheceu Michael quando ele estava embarcando no Kahana no Porto de Suva, em Fiji. Ela lhe informou que um pacote chegou para ele e seria entregue nos seus aposentos. Mais tarde, enquanto o navio estava no meio do caminho, Frank queria ser o primeiro a chegar na Ilha, pois ele era o piloto treinado do cargueiro, mas Naomi recusou, afirmando que a equipe científica tinha prioridade sobre qualquer um deles. Frank perguntou a ela o porquê, mas Naomi se recusou a responder. Na Ilha 3ª Temporada thumb|left|200px|Naomi quando caiu na ilha. Após saltar do helicóptero, ela caiu violentamente na Ilha sobre algumas árvores, de onde foi resgatada por Desmond, Jin, Charlie e Hurley, que usaram o paraquedas para que ela não caísse diretamente no chão. Sua mochila foi achada pelos quatro e continha um telefone de satélite, e o livro Ardil – 22 (Catch-22) com uma fotografia de Desmond e Penny dentro, a mesma que o “brotha” carregava consigo. Depois de ter seu capacete retirado, Naomi abriu os olhos, reconheceu Desmond e disse o nome dele. Quando saiu do helicóptero, ela estava usando uma máscara de oxigênio, um capacete com visor e estava com equipamento de emergência. Naomi teve uma perfuração no pulmão por um galho de uma árvore quando ela caiu. Ela disse que estava morrendo várias vezes em diferentes línguas enquanto Desmond tentou ajudá-la. Ela perguntou "O que aconteceu?" em mandarim e disse que estava morrendo em espanhol e italiano. Mikhail, capturado por Jin, revelou que ele esteve no exército como médico e se ofereceu a ajudá-los em troca de sua libertação. Ele colocou um tubo improvisado em seu peito para drenar o sangue do pulmão, então tirou o galho. thumb|right|250px|Naomi, já no acampamento, contando quem ela é para Sayid. Enquanto parecia estar confusa, ela falou com Mikhail em português e ele disse que ela havia agradecido por terem salvo a vida dela. Na verdade, ela disse: "Eu não estou só" em inglês (I'm not alone). Depois de acordar, ela perguntou a Hurley onde ela estava. Ele informou que ela estava em uma ilha com os sobreviventes do voo 815 da Oceanic Airlines. Ela respondeu dizendo que era impossível, já que o avião foi encontrado fora da ilha e não havia nenhum sobrevivente; todos estavam mortos. Quando Desmond, Jin, Charlie e Hurley levam Naomi para o acampamento, Charlie diz a Desmond que eles precisam contar a Jack sobre ela. Desmond diz que não, pois não confia em Jack, e que eles precisam achar alguém de confiança, então Hurley chama Sayid para falar com ela. Naomi conta a ele que sua companhia foi contratada por uma mulher chamada Penelope Widmore para procuraram e resgatarem Desmond. Ela ainda diz que o avião do voo 815 foi encontrado a 4 milhas para dentro do mar na costa de Bali e que robôs e câmeras foram usados para retirar os destroços e que todos os corpos foram achados. thumb|left|250px|Um pouco mais recuperada, Naomi é apresentada a todos do acampamento. Quando Sayid desconfia de Naomi, ela lhe mostra o o rádio por satélite e ele acredita nela. Quando Sayid e Hurley estão mexendo no rádio, Kate chega e quer saber de onde eles tiraram aquilo e Sayid pede segredo. Kate vai até Jack e Juliet e conta para eles depois de terem uma discussão. thumb|right|200px|Naomi conversando com Charlie. Pelo que ela diz para Jack, o navio de Naomi está a 80 milhas da ilha, e, usando o rádio, ela espera contatar o navio e resgatar a todos. No dia seguinte, quando Sayid e Sawyer contam a todos que Juliet é uma espiã e que Naomi chegou à ilha e que ninguém está procurando por eles, visto que o avião foi supostamente achado, Claire e Sun ficam bravas quando Sayid diz que isso não é importante agora. Naomi interrompe a discussão perguntando se eles querem ou não serem resgatados, indicando que eles precisam parar de discutir e achar uma solução. Naomi conversa com Charlie e pergunta quem são as pessoas com quem eles irão brigar. Charlie responde que é uma longa história e Naomi pensa que ele está rindo da cara dela. Naomi pergunta se ele é de Manchester, na Inglaterra, pelo seu sotaque e expressões e o roqueiro diz que sim e que sua banda é de lá. Naomi, então, diz que o reconhece, que ele é o roqueiro do acidente. A paraquedista conta que quando encontraram o suposto corpo de Charlie no falso avião foram feitas várias homenagens ao roqueiro, inclusive lançaram um novo disco da Drive Shaft com os melhores sucessos da banda. thumb|left|200px|Naomi conseguindo captar um sinal. Quando Charlie percebe que Desmond o está olhando estranho, Naomi pensa que ele ficou triste e diz: "Olhe pelo lado bom, você não está morto", ao que Charlie responde sorrindo: "É verdade." Mais tarde Naomi é vista junto com o resto dos sobreviventes decidindo o que irão fazer depois de Karl aparecer no acampamento. Em sua jornada até a torre de rádio, Naomi para Jack no meio do caminho para mostrar como funciona o aparelho de GPS caso alguma coisa aconteça com ela. thumb|right|200px|Jack sobre o corpo de Naomi. Ela explica a Jack que, quando Charlie desbloquear o sinal na estação, uma linha verde aparecerá no aparelho. Quando Ben encontra os sobreviventes, ele tenta falar com Naomi, mas Jack impede, levando-o para um outro lugar e falando a sós. O líder dos Outros diz a Jack que Naomi faz parte de um grupo de pessoas que estão tentando encontrar a ilha há algum tempo e que, se eles chegarem até a ilha, todos morrerão. O médico não acredita e eles continuam a sua jornada. Quando Charlie desbloqueia o sinal e morre, Aaron começa a chorar no colo de Claire e Naomi diz que isso é normal devido à agitação. Logo, ela percebe que o sinal foi desbloqueado e corre atrás de Jack para mostrar que está funcionando. Naomi, então, liga o rádio, mas não consegue contatar ninguém porque a transmissão de Rousseau ainda está bloqueando o sinal, e assim eles chegam à torre de rádio. Lá dentro, Naomi não consegue pegar nenhum sinal e ela e os outros saem da torre. Depois de tirarem o sinal de Rousseau, Naomi consegue contatar alguém e, quando realmente consegue um sinal, um barulho é ouvido e sangue escorre de sua boca logo antes de ela cair ferida com uma faca em suas costas. É John Locke, depois de ser salvo por Walt, quem tenta matar Naomi. Depois de ser questionado por Jack, Locke fala que o médico não deveria fazer isso, que ele não deveria contatar ninguém. Mas Jack o faz. Aos olhares de Ben e de todos os outros, Jack consegue contatar o barco de Naomi e o homem diz para eles esperarem um pouco, pois logo eles estarão na ilha para resgatá-los. 4ª Temporada thumb|left|250px|Naomi ameaçando Kate. A facada que Locke dá em Naomi não a mata. Ela consegue se levantar e escapar pela floresta, criando uma armadilha com seu próprio sangue, enquanto ninguém, além de Ben, vê. Jack e Danielle seguem a trilha junto com Ben, mas seguem a trilha falsa. Kate é quem segue a trilha verdadeira e busca por Naomi. Naomi, se escondendo em uma árvore, pula em cima de Kate e a ameaça com uma faca. Ela pergunta por que os sobreviventes tentaram matá-la enquanto tudo o que ela estava fazendo era resgatá-los. Kate convence Naomi de que não foram eles quem a atacaram, e sim Locke, que não acreditava nela. Naomi se convence e pega o telefone por satélite, reajustando o sinal e dando a Minkowski uma ideia melhor de onde eles estão. Naomi conta a ele que está fatalmente ferida, mas mente, dizendo que foi da queda de helicóptero alguns dias atrás e pede a ele para dizer a sua irmã que ela a ama muito (o que, depois, ficamos sabendo ser um código de alerta para o cargueiro). Naomi, então, cai e acaba morrendo. Depois da Morte thumb|right|250px|O bracelete de Naomi. Kate levou Miles e o resto do grupo até o corpo de Naomi. Ele examinou o corpo, possivelmente se comunicando com Naomi, e concordou que Locke foi o responsável pela morte dela. Kate e Daniel Faraday, então, carregaram o corpo para o helicóptero, indo contra o desejo de Miles, que disse que aquilo era somente 'carne' (no sentido que o espírito dela já havia deixado o corpo). O helicóptero estava com pouco combustível para carregá-la e espera-se que ela seja deixada para trás até que o helicóptero reabasteça no cargueiro. Um tempo depois, Sayid respeitosamente fechou os olhos de Naomi e cobriu o corpo dela com um cobertor. Enquanto fazia isso, ele percebeu que ela estava usando um bracelete, que dizia: "N., eu sempre vou estar com você. R.G.". Mais tarde no mesmo dia, o helicóptero saiu em direção ao cargueiro. Como Miles ficou com o grupo de Locke, ele não pode voar, portanto, tinha espaço para mais um no helicóptero. Sayid, então, sugeriu que ela deveria ser levada para "casa", e o corpo dela foi colocado no helicóptero. Curiosidades *Naomi foi a vigésima nona personagem a ter um flashback. *Naomi foi a primeira personagem morta a ter um flashback depois de morrer. *Naomi é um nome bíblico que significa amabilidade. Aparece no livro de Ruth, outro nome bíblico que também aparece no mesmo episódio. *A chegada de pára-quedas de Naomi à Ilha é parecida a uma situação no livro Lord of the Flies de William Golding. Nele, um paraquedista cai de um avião à noite e fica preso em árvores. Depois, ele foi descoberto pelos sobreviventes e morto por eles. Questões não respondidas *Quem é R.G.? Category:Personagens Category:Personagens Mortos Category:Membros do Cargueiro Categoria:Personagens de Flashbacks